Words
by Ryurin Haru
Summary: Tout a commencé par quelques mots, puis des insultes... Et tout cela finit par un désastre. Comme quoi, parfois, il vaudrait mieux tenir sa langue et réfléchir avant.


_Bien, que dire ? Il s'agit d'une petite histoire qui est née d'une musique. Au final, voilà ce que ça a donné. Pour de ce qui est de mes anciennes fictions, la suite reviendra mais lorsque je les aurais un peu retravaillées car je ne me souviens pas de tout ! En attendant, prenez le plaisir de lire ce texte, si vous le désirez..._

**Words**

Tout avait commencé un jour où le bateau était accosté sur une île plus que banale. Un jour qui n'avait rien de particulier, comme les autres. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Dans l'après-midi, quelque chose avait du traverser l'esprit du très connu futur meilleur bretteur du monde, alias le renommé Zorro Roronoa. Enfin, c'était une explication que l'on donnait pour comprendre son acte. Ce jour là, précisément, il avait dit d'une voix froide à son camarade plus que proche, le roi du Mellorine, le cuistot ou encore Sanji.

-Monte à la vigie, il faut que je te parle.

Il avait déglutit à ce moment là. Ce genre de phrase n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Quelque fois si, par exemple une prochaine naissance mais vu la situation, il était presque improbable que ce soit ça. Alors le blondinet s'était exécuté et l'avait suivi, le cœur battant la chamade. Ce n'était pas habituel tout cela et il se demandait bien ce que l'algue verte avait pu boire ou manger avant de lui parler ainsi. Une fois là haut, les mots étaient venus, simples, tranchants.

-On s'arrête là, Sanji. C'est terminé.

-Que...Quoi ?

Le cuisinier s'était figé dans le temps un instant. Peut-être que vous ne saviez pas, comme la plupart des personnes dans ce monde, mais les deux entretenaient une relation plutôt tumultueuse, qui s'était muée en un combat plus doux qu'avant. Les deux tenaient à l'autre plus qu'il n'était imaginable au point de former un joli petit couple, du moins c'était ce que pensait Sanji. Il venait d'apprendre qu'en fait, ce n'était pas solide, ou au moins du niveau d'un château de cartes. Zorro tourna enfin la tête vers lui, droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi froid.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, j'en ai terminé avec toi.

Le blondinet sentit la rage lui monter. A la fois, il n'y croyait pas, s'accrochant à l'hypothèse d'une blague, mais il savait au fond de lui même qu'il n'y avait pas plus sérieux que le bretteur. Il serra les poings, hésitant à le frapper ou à pleurer. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

-Terminé ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu me fais encore une blague stupide, Marimo ?

-Je suis sérieux. Je ne veux plus te voir ici alors descends.

-Alors, après tout ça, tu me jettes comme une vieille chaussette ? Ce qu'on a vécu, ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi ? Tu … Mais explique toi bon sang ?!

-Il n'y a rien à dire. On a passé de bons moments, mais va-t-en. Je ne veux plus te voir.

-Regarde moi !?

-Vire de ma vigie et TOUT DE SUITE !

Sanji recula. Un pas, puis deux avant de sortir en hurlant un flot d'insultes. Tous les noms qu'il pouvait trouver, il lui crachait à la figure tout en s'enfuyant à travers le bateau. Ne pouvant trouver aucun endroit pour crier sa peine, il continua sa course en ville, ne pouvant plus contenir ses larmes. Il ressemblait à un animal, un loup qui hurlait pour communiquer sa douleur, mais personne ne répondait à son appel. Il avait été abandonné. Il ne tourna même pas un regard vers la vigie où devait encore résider ce sabreur qu'il aimait et qui l'avait rejeté. Son regard froid et sévère, qu'il pensait pour ses ennemis, avait été pour lui. Tout était fini. Il se sentait au plus mal, se sachant pas quoi faire pour soulager sa peine. N'ayant pas d'autres idées, il entra dans un bar, dans l'espoir qu'un verre ou deux pourrait l'aider à lutter contre le sabre qui lui arrachait la poitrine.

Là haut, il y avait un homme qui s'entraînait. Il ne devait plus penser au cuisinier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Non, c'était terminé. C'était mieux ainsi. Mais même les poids ne réussirent pas à lui changer les esprits. Alors il descendit faire un tour en ville. Peut-être que ça lui remettrait les idées en place, qui sait ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier. Alors il erra de rue en avenue, en espérant tomber dans un bar, ou une auberge. Malheureusement, sa route avait décidé d'être capricieuse et ce fut la Marine qu'il croisa au détour d 'un chemin...

Pendant ce temps là, un certain blond avait une bouteille à côté de lui. Le verre ne suffisait pas, si bien qu'il vidait des bouteilles de vodka comme si c'était de l'eau. Pourtant, rien n'arrivait à le saouler assez pour oublier. Cette résistance à l'alcool était, pour une fois, bien embêtante. Alors le barman vint le voir, tout en essuyant un éternel verre.

-Bah alors jeune homme, pour boire autant, on a dû avoir un chagrin ? De quel genre ?

-Ce n'est pas vos affaires, je crois...

-Bien sûr que non, mais parler peut soulager. C'est souvent mieux que s'enfiler des litres de bières. Alors ? Chagrin d'amour je parie ?

-Vous êtes devin, pas besoin de me demander alors.

-Les alcools forts sont souvent là pour oublier ce genre de choses. Que s'est-il passé ? On vous a rejeté ?

-Eh bien... J'avais une relation que je pensais sérieuse et forte mais... On vient d'y mettre fin. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi et... je n'ai fait que partir, sans essayer de la retenir. On m'a hurlé de m'en aller et je l'ai fait...

-Une rupture houleuse alors... Mais tu l'aimes non ?

-Évidement que oui ! Jamais j'aurais voulu vivre ça... J'ai l'impression que je ne m'en remettrais jamais... Je … Je voulais qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours et devant ça, je n'ai rien pu faire...

-Tu n'as pas essayé de la retenir ? Tu sais, si tu avais essayé, peut-être que ça aurait marché... Des fois, les filles disent ça sur un coup de tête, puis elles regrettent et souvent, c'est trop tard. C'est pour ça que tu devais insister !

-Je ne sais pas si ça aurait servi à quelque chose.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Pourquoi pas essayer ?

-J'aurais l'air de quoi ? D'un homme complètement dépendant ! C'est vrai que je me vois mal vivre sans cette relation mais... Ce n'est pas l'image que je dois donner.

-Et pourtant, c'est en s'acharnant qu'on a ce qu'on veut, jeune homme. Il suffit de dire les bons mots, pas de se montrer dépendant. Les larmes, tu oublies. Mais je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu sais quelle facette de toi montrer.

-Vous avez peut-être raison...

-Bah, ça ne marche pas à chaque fois, mais c'est mieux que de se lamenter. Après, si ça marche pas, tu aurais vraiment tout essayé ! Mais un jeune homme comme vous, ça ne doit pas se faire rejeter longtemps, si vous voulez mon avis !

Sanji resta silencieux un moment. Son âme sœur n'était pas une fille, oh que non. Elle était le plus viril des hommes, le prochain sabreur qui inscrira son nom dans l'histoire comme étant le meilleur. Il courrait les jupons depuis sa tendre enfance et il s'était entiché d'un homme qui n'était en rien une femme. Et pourtant, il l'aimait si fort que son cœur manquait d'exploser dès qu'il le voyait. Il pensait que rien ne pouvait ébranler ce sentiment si fort mais si le bretteur avait soi-disant avoué son amour pour lui, la force de l'amour n'était en rien la même.

Il fit tourner sa bouteille sur la table, une fois vidée. Un simple pari. Si le goulot pointait sur le barman, alors c'est qu'il avait raison. Dans le cas contraire, c'est lui qui avait raison. Le blondinet fixa la toupie qu'il avait lancée. Aurait-il encore une chance ? Ou non ? Le suspense était à son comble lorsqu'une alerte se fit entendre.

-Alerte pour tous ! Des pirates ont attaqués la côte ! Veuillez rester chez vous ! Pour les pirates ! Nous détenons votre camarade Roronoa Zorro ! Veuillez vous rendre gentiment afin de ne pas le voir se faire décapiter en public à la première heure ! Je répète...

L'appel se fit encore une fois tandis que la bouteille venait de s'arrêter sur le barman. Le cuisinier la regarda d'un air surpris. Amour ou non, le bretteur était en danger. Mais comment s'était-il retrouvé ainsi ? Pas le temps d'y penser, Sanji sortit de l'argent pour payer sa consommation avant de partir au pas de course. Le barman regarda la monnaie avant d'observer le jeune homme courir. Il soupira en souriant :

-Eh bien, si j'avais su... Bon courage jeune homme ! Avec une telle pointure, il ne faut pas y aller avec des gants !

Le cuistot finit par trouver la base de la Marine qui devait sûrement détenir le sabreur. Une grande palissade bloquait la vue, si bien qu'en un bond, il sauta en haut pour voir la cour. Il y avait un bâtiment de plusieurs étages, qui devait contenir les bureaux et des salles d'entraînements. Derrière, la place s'étendait sur un énorme terrain d 'entraînement, autant au tir qu'au sabre. Encore plus loin, il y avait un bâtiment sans étage qui devait contenir les dortoirs. Le tout était peint en blanc et bleu, avec le nom de Marine écrit en grosses lettres. Pas de doute, c'était là. Mais au milieu de la cour, il y avait une personne attachée avec de solides chaînes autour d'un poteau. Les bras écartés, les jambes ficelées, désarmé, il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un poil. Curieusement, il avait une couleur de cheveux bizarre, en d'autres termes le vert, qui avait été reteint légèrement en rouge. Oui, c'était bel et bien Zorro.

-C'est pas vrai...

Visiblement, personne ne le surveillait mais il sentait bien qu'on ne laissait pas un pirate avec une telle prime sur sa tête seul. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait empêcher le cuisinier de sauter à l'intérieur. Le bruit de chute fit relever la tête du bretteur, qui resta la bouche béante, les yeux écarquillés au maximum, lorsqu'il fit qu'il s'agissait du blond qu'il avait rejeté quelques heures auparavant. Cet homme qu'il avait regardé si froidement, qu'il avait viré de sa très chère vigie, était le premier sur les lieux pour visiblement aller le chercher. Mais dès que Sanji fut relevé, une armée complète de marines l'avait encerclé et déjà plusieurs revolvers étaient pointés sur sa tête. Et pourtant, Sanji était calme. Il prit le temps d'allumer une cigarette, sans mouvement brusque pour ne pas provoquer la fusillade.

-Zorro, j'ai pas apprécié ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure...

-Au nom de la Marine, mettez les mains en l'air et rendez vous bien sagement !

-J'ai été tellement surpris que je t'ai écouté bêtement, sans hurler ce que je ressentais vraiment. T'es vraiment un sale con, tu sais. Mais il y a une chose que tu devrais savoir, pourtant.

-Monsieur, veuillez vous taire et obéir ! Sinon, nous allons devoir faire feu !

-C'est que moi je t'aime, Marimo. Et ça, tu ne peux rien y faire. Et tu sais que je suis tenace et tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi si facilement, avec seulement quelques mots comme quoi c'est terminé. Non, il faudrait me tuer pour ne plus me voir. Alors, c'est pour ça que...

-Pour la dernière fois ! Rendez vous ou nous serons obligé de tirer !

-C'est moi qui te sauverait et tu me seras tellement redevable que tu ne pourras plus me refuser.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du cuisinier avant d'envoyer les hommes autour de lui au tapis avec une fournée de coups de pieds tournoyants. Les autres soldats, tellement surpris par la manœuvre, n'agirent pas tout de suite. Cela lui laissa le loisir de continuer d'en exploser encore et encore sans aucune riposte. Mais ils se reprirent et les coups de feu fusèrent de partout. L'agilité du blondinet était légendaire, si bien qu'il réussit à en esquiver, soit par son jeu de jambe, soit en passant derrière ses ennemis. Sa danse de coups continua sans relâche jusqu'à ce que la plupart soit au tapis, ou sonné. Alors, il put se tourner vers Zorro dans l'espoir de le libérer. Malheureusement, les chaînes étaient maintenues par un cadenas. Le temps de l'exploser à coups de pieds, Sanji se retrouva obligé de s'arrêter, avec un revolver pointé sur sa tempe.

-Sanji !

-Tiens tiens, aurions nous un visiteur ? Qui plus est un compagnon de ce très cher Zorro Roronoa ? Je te souhaite bien le bonsoir, jeune ami, mais si tu t'étais tenu tranquille, ça aurait été mieux pour le monde, non ?

-Ahaha, des leçons d'un Marine qui se croit plus fort parce qu'il a l'avantage ? Je n'en ai que faire ! Bats toi loyalement !

-Loyalement ? Un pirate qui dit ça ? Voyez vous ça ! Rends toi, et promis, je ne tue pas ton ami tout de suite...

-Comme si j'allais vous croire ! Je vais le libérer et par moi même !

Sanji leva la jambe pour détruire le cadenas. Un coup de feu retentit. Un corps tomba à terre. Celui du blond. Devant lui, Zorro qui regardait tomber ce corps dans une lenteur insoutenable. Les cheveux au vent, le cuisinier tombait, inconscient. A peine a-t-il touché terre que le sang se mettait déjà doucement à couler de sa tête.

-Sanji... Non, ce n'est pas...

-Aahaha ! Son arrogance et sa témérité l'auront tué ! Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on défit un Marine. Ne l'oublie pas, ça, très cher Zorro !

Mais le bretteur ne l'écoutait pas. Il était bien loin de la cour de la Marine, ficelé comme un saucisson sur un poteau. Il regardait le corps du blond. Il n'y croyait pas. Pas lui, c'était impossible. Il avait survécu à tant de choses ! Il était fort, son rival, son compagnon, son...amant. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas laisser échapper des larmes. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Pas après une dispute comme celle-ci qui n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu mettre fin à cette relation ? N'était-ce pas pour éviter qu'ils aient à vivre ça ? N'est-ce pas pour les protéger, lui et le blond ? Tout cela avait été inutile. Au lieu de les aider et d'éviter un tel déchirement, cela l'avait amené. Quel destin cruel... Injustice même ! Non, son cuistot ne pouvait pas mourir ici... Pas par sa faute...

Un fracassement se fit entendre. Puis deux silhouettes s'envolèrent dans le ciel. L'une ressemblait à un animal qui ne volait qu'à Noël et l'autre semblait difforme mais humaine. Lorsque les deux atterrirent, leurs identités furent vite déclinées. Le renne volant n'était d'autre que Chopper, qui portait Robin sur son dos. Ensuite vint Luffy, qui s'était visiblement étiré jusqu'à ne plus paraître humain. La scène les firent tous frissonner. Par terre, un cuisinier connu de tous qui baignait dans son sang, au dessus un bretteur qui semblait complètement perdu et entre les deux, un Marine qui, en voyant les nouveaux arrivants, prit ses jambes à son cou droit vers le bâtiment en appelant des renforts. Chopper s'inquiéta aussitôt de l'état de son camarde en hurlant.

-Sanji !? D'où vient ce sang ? Que s'était-il passé ? Une odeur de poudre ? Oh non...

Il s'ausculta aussitôt tandis que Robin restait sans voix, légèrement anxieuse. Luffy, quant à lui, explosa le cadenas qui retenait Zorro. Celui-ci se laissa tomber à terre, entre le désespoir et la rage. Il n'avait même pas ses sabres avec lui. Il regardait le sol, en espérant entendre la voix du cuisinier se moquer de lui ou encore un soulagement de Chopper. Mais rien n'arriva à ses oreilles. Il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent. Luffy posa une main sur son épaule, apaisante et compatissante. Finalement, après des secondes qui étaient devenues des heures, le petit renne parla.

-Il faut le ramener au bateau... Dépêchons nous de sortir d'ici et rentrons.

-Il faut... que je récupère mes sabres...

-Robin, reste avec Zorro le temps de récupérer ses sabres. Je prends Sanji avec Chopper. Revenez vite.

-Bien capitaine.

Luffy prit le plus délicatement possible le corps ensanglanté de son cuisinier et partit avec le médecin. Le sabreur restait à terre et Robin le regardait, en surveillant l'arrivée imminente d'une armée pour venir les tuer. Elle ne le connaissait pas dans un tel état et cela l'inquiétait légèrement.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ?

-C'est... bien plus que ça... Ce crétin est parti seul me chercher et.. il a...il a...

-Il s'est fait avoir...

-Ce mec... l'a pointé avec son flingue et... et... il a tiré. Il s'est effondré et j'ai rien pu faire... Rien...

Quelques larmes avaient perlés aux yeux de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Mais il s'efforça de ne rien montrer, si bien que ses mains saignaient à force de se serrer. Il retournait la terre sans relâche, ne sachant que faire pour se calmer. Cette fameuse scène lui tournait en boucle dans la tête jusqu'à le rendre malade. Des mots n'auraient jamais provoquer une telle tragédie seule. Mais ce n'était pas son avis, au contraire. Il s'en sentait affreusement coupable et la jolie brune l'avait bien remarqué. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Malchance ? Qui sait ? Le destin pouvait être bien cruel, et les deux camarades le savait que trop bien.

-Tu étais attaché.

-Mais pourquoi je m'étais fait attrapé si facilement, bon sang ? Je me sors de situation bien plus dures ! Pourquoi je n'avais rien fait ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas attendu...

-Zorro, il est trop tard pour dire des choses comme ça. Si tu tiens à l'honorer, va chercher tes sabres. Et... tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-La vengeance est une motivation que je n'apprécie pas... Mais... je crois que je vais faire une exception...

Écartant sa tristesse, Zorro laissa la colère le submerger. Une rage sourde et noire qui ne pourrait être arrêté. Si le destin était injuste avec lui, alors il ferait payer le même prix à ceux qui lui avait causé du tort. Il se leva, en bandant ses muscles comme jamais. Il prit le temps de nouer son précieux bandana autour de son crâne. L'armée arrivait déjà. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire démoniaque qui promettait la mort à ceux qui lui avait enlevé sa joie de vivre, la personne qui voulait garder auprès de lui pour toujours. La raison pour laquelle il vivait, autre que son rêve qui lui paraissait bien moindre à présent.

-Robin, je te prie, reste en arrière et ne t'en mêle pas. J'en fais mon affaire personnel et je crains ne pas pouvoir éviter de te frapper.

-Compris, Kenshi-san.

L'archéologue recula de quelques pas. Zorro se lécha les lèvres. Ce n'était plus le même désormais. Il était devenu la pire créature du monde. Comme quoi, le désespoir et son destin tumultueux l'avait rendu si dangereux par tant de tristesses subies. Lorsque l'armée commença à le mettre en joue, il chargea. Même si une balle ou deux l'atteignait, cela ne faisait guère de différence par rapport à une simple égratignure. Ce n'était plus un humain ou même un animal mais un monstre. De ses poings, il frappa dans le tas, sans se soucier de rien d'autres que de venger son amant qu'il avait vu de ses yeux mourir. Il voulait juste calmer sa rage et faire disparaître cet endroit et ces gens qui avait encouru à sa mort. Dans cet optique, après avoir massacré l'armée devant lui en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dessiner un nuage, il grimpa tous les étages du bâtiment afin de tuer les autres soldats qui s'y trouvait, de reprendre ses sabres pour aller égorger le tueur du blond. Mais si le sang semblait recouvrir tous les étages de l'endroit, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, si bien qu'il allait même s'attaquer aux terrains d'entraînements et aux dortoirs, sans aucune pitié pour les personne qui dormaient. Pour lui, tout le monde était coupable ici. Tout le monde.

Robin regarda l'étendue du carnage. Le sang recouvrait la cour et le bâtiment lui même semblait saigner. Même l'auteur de cette tuerie était de couleur rouge. Essoufflé, il restait debout devant son œuvre, les mains et les mâchoires serrées sur ses trois sabres. Il cherchait encore des adversaires du regard. La brune s'avança vers lui, ce qui le fit se retourner vivement, prêt à tuer. Sans la moindre peur, elle resta près de lui pour pouvoir le calmer.

-C'est fini Zorro, tu as battu tout le monde. Il ne reste plus rien de cet endroit, ni personne.

Sur ces mots, le grand bâtiment s'effondra comme un château de sable dans un fracas assourdissant. Tout doucement, le bretteur reprit ses esprits et rangea ses sabres dans une lenteur incomparable. Puis, il retira son bandana, le gardant en main. De plus en plus, il le serra avant d'être secoué de spasmes. Des spasmes qui laissèrent couler de la pluie dans ses yeux. Des larmes. Puis, il hurla, laissant cette fois le désespoir l'envahir. Il porta son morceau de tissu près de son cœur, meurtri comme jamais. Kuina l'avait déjà quitté après une promesse, et là c'était Sanji, après une stupide rupture. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter autant de malheurs sur sa route ? Comment lutter contre la tristesse qu'il pouvait ressentir ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen, si bien qu'il était obligé de hurler, autant pour le carnage qu'il avait fait, monstrueux à ses yeux, que pour son amant qui l'avait quitté. Non, il n'y avait que les larmes et ses hurlements pour soulager un peu la peine qu'il ressentait, cette blessure dans son cœur qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Il aurait préféré mourir que de ressentir une telle douleur. Il avait beau y être habitué, jamais elle n'avait été aussi vive. Alors il pleurait comme jamais, en espérant que ça lui fasse du bien. Il hurlait un prénom, afin que le concerné puisse l'entendre, où qu'il soit.

-Sanji... !

Robin regardait douloureusement la scène, sans savoir quoi faire. Elle attendait, en espérant que le bretteur se calme. Ce qu'il fit, après un long moment. Mais l'effet d'extérioriser sa profonde tristesse n'était pas aussi efficace qu'il avait espéré. La douleur était toujours là, vive et tenace. Combien de temps pour guérir d'un telle chose ? Bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser, et il le savait. Pourquoi revivre cela ? Complètement perdu, il se laisse tomber au sol, le regard dans le vide. Ce fut l'archéologue qui le secoua pour le sortir de cet état semi conscient dans lequel il était depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

-Zorro... Rentrons à présent...

-Je...

-Les autres nous attendent.

Le bretteur ne put dire un mot de plus. Cela lui pesait bien trop lourd. Il acquiesça doucement avant de se lever. Même s'il marchait, il tenait bien plus du mort que du vivant. Il se laissa guider sans rien dire, trop en peine pour râler ou même aligner deux mots. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'au bateau, où tout le monde était autour de la même pièce : l'infirmerie. En les voyant arriver, la plupart allèrent faire un tour tandis que Robin entrait dans la pièce qui accueillait déjà Chopper et Nami. Zorro regarda longuement la porte, sans se décider à y entrer. Devait-il revoir le corps froid du blondinet ? Devait il pas ? Il n'en savait rien. Il voulait tant garder seulement les bons souvenirs qu'il avait de lui mais ses mains entachées de sang l'empêchaient de ne pas penser à cet homme qui tombait doucement après une balle en pleine tête. Il ferma les yeux. Revoir le blond était, à vrai dire, son vœu le plus cher. Mort ? Vivant ? Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois.

-Si je ne lui dis pas adieu... Il... Je dois le voir, lui dire que... je l'aime...

Il avait besoin de se confesser des bêtises qu'il avait pu dire, de ce qu'il avait fait. Plus que tout, il voulait soulager sa conscience mais aussi s'excuser. Pour ce qu'il avait dit, de simples mots, il avait provoqué sa mort. En ravalant ses larmes, il ouvrit la porte sur une discussion entre le médecin et les deux filles du bateau.

-Une balle en caoutchouc ?

-Oui ! J'ai vu qu'il saignait énormément mais je n'ai pas trouvé de balle ni d'impact ! Il s'est juste ouvert le crâne en tombant !

-C'est donc ça que j'ai trouvé sur les lieux... Il me semblait bien que ce n'était pas normal...

Robin sortit de sa poche une balle. Elle la compressa facilement entre ses doigts fins avant de la passer au docteur qui l'examina de plus près.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! Certains soldats utilisent ça, ou même des civils. Le choc de l'impact suffit à estourbir si on vise bien, mais cela n'a aucun risque de tuer ! Sanji a du se cogner le crâne en tombant, ce qui a fait croire à une vraie balle !

-Vous... pouvez répétez ?

Les trois prirent enfin conscience que Zorro était présent. Tous se retournèrent, avec un rictus gêné. Le bretteur, quant à lui, était plus que surpris. Alors, il n'était pas mort ? Il n'avait pas la tête trouée par une balle ? Allait-il...bien ?

-Zorro... Il...

-Il va bien ! Je l'ai recousu là où il s'était cogné lorsqu'il est tombé et la balle n'a fait que le mettre hors de combat.

-Alors... Il est...vivant ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Tu n'avais pas compris... ?

Sans attendre, Nami et Robin prirent le petit renne avec elles et laissèrent le sabreur en plan, avec pour simple instruction de s'occuper du cuisinier, le temps qu'il se réveille. La porte de l'infirmerie fermée, Zorro se laissa choir une nouvelle fois sur une chaise. Il regardait le blond d'un air indéfinissable. Etait-il vraiment vivant ? Il effleura doucement sa joue. Elle était douce et chaude. Il ne rêvait pas ? Il était vraiment en vie ? L'homme à la couleur de cheveux douteuse ne savait pas comment réagir. Le soulagement était bel et bien là mais la honte et la colère se mêlait à cette histoire. Comment avait-il pu y croire ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ? Pourquoi tant de larmes et de sang pour quelqu'un qui était vivant ? Il ne savait plus quoi en penser. C'est à ce moment là que le blondinet décida de bouger. D'abord un gémissement puis un œil qui s'ouvre. Le deuxième suivit. Encore un gémissement et un regard qui cherchait un repère avant de trouver Zorro. Un léger sourire. Puis quelques mots.

-Oi Marimo ! C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement que tu me fais ? T'as vu Mihawk déguisé en soubrette ou quoi ?

Mais le bretteur n'avait pas envie de rire. Cet homme qu'il aimait, qu'il avait cru mort était devant lui, vivant. Il parlait et bougeait. Il était bel et bien là. Sans aucune délicatesse, il le prit sans ses bras et le serra tout contre lui, dans l'espoir de ne jamais le lâcher. Mais il dut adoucir sa prise alors que le pauvre ne pouvait plus respirer.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Je suis en convalescence, je te signale alors sois plus doux avec moi qu'avec tes haltères ! Mais qu'est ce que tu...

-Tais toi, foutu cuisinier, tais toi !

Ce qu'il fit. Sanji sentait quelque chose d'humide couler dans son cou. Des...larmes ? Il se dégagea doucement pour voir son cher homme pleurer doucement. Ce qu'il ne comprit pas.

-Zorro... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé.. ?

-Tais toi ! Tu te prends une balle en pleine tête et tu survis ? Tu... Tu …

-Je...

-Tais toi ! C'est à moi de parler !

Il relâcha le cuisinier et sécha ses larmes. Le silence se fit, lourd, pesant. Zorro savait qu'il était temps de tout avouer, de s'excuser mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Chaque phrase se terminait dans le vide et à peine un mot passait ses lèvres que le reste terminait dans le néant. Mais le blond savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Il n'y en avait jamais eu besoin. Il sourit doucement en voyant dans les yeux de son amant tout ce qu'il voulait dire, tout ce qu'il a pu se passer. Il avait senti ce qu'il voulait. Jamais les deux n'avaient cessé de s'aimer et par la stupidité du raisonnement de l'un, cela a bien failli les perdre. Sans plus attendre, le cuisinier le prit dans ses bras à son tour.

-C'est bon... Ne cherche pas à parler ou t'excuser, j'ai compris...

Le sabreur resserra son étreinte plus encore. A la fois heureux et honteux d'avoir été aussi stupide. De toutes ses forces, il réussit à articuler quelques mots, qui lui tenaient tant à cœur.

-Je suis... désolé d'avoir... dit des choses aussi... horribles...

Mais Sanji l'avait déjà pardonné. On ne soigne pas la stupidité, tout simplement. Avec un tel énergumène, il fallait s'y attendre. Le barman avait eu raison. S'il avait poursuivi directement son Marimo, tout cela ne serait sans doute pas arrivé. Ni la Marine, ni la douleur courte qu'ils ont subie. Mais le destin est capricieux, et tout le monde le sait. Au bout d'un moment, Zorro reprit son naturel et il frappa du poing son compagnon, sans la moindre tendresse. Le cuisinier se crispa et se frotta le crâne endolori.

-Hey, ça fait mal ça ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait croire que tu étais mort ! Et encore, il y a un bâtiment entier de la Marine qui t'en voudra à vie.

-Ah non ! J'ai rien voulu et c'est toi qui a...

La parole lui avait été coupé de la plus douce des façons. Autrement dit, par un baiser. Bien que cela ne fit pas longtemps, cela leur avait manqué. En oubliant la douleur de sa tête, le blondinet se laissa porter, mêlant sa langue à celle du bretteur dans une danse douce et sensuelle. Non, de tous les mets et saveurs de l'océan, il n'y avait rien de meilleur que cela. Mais cette si bonne chose avait une fin.

-Ça, c'est pour t'avoir retrouvé...

Mais un seul ne suffisait pas, si bien que Zorro en redemanda un, qui fut aussitôt accepté. Dans la chaleur de ces retrouvailles et du baiser, il commença à s'allonger tout doucement sur le cuisinier, en voulant bien plus que ça. Mais celui-ci l'arrêta en souriant.

-Je suis en convalescence, Môssieur ! Alors n'essaie pas de m'avoir comme ça, tu n'auras rien !

-Mais... c'est nul !

-C'est comme ça !

Un rire clair retentit, avec un sourire rayonnant de bonheur. L'autre fit la moue, déçu de ne pas pouvoir en avoir plus pour le moment mais au final, il l'avait bien mérité. Il finit par sourire lui aussi. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, c'était ça qui comptait.

-Au fait... Pourquoi dois-je craindre une base de Marine entière ?

-Parce que... j'ai voulu te venger et que je ne fais pas de la dentelle, Môssieur !

Sanji ria de nouveau. Il pouvait très bien imaginer la scène et quelque part, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle marque d'affection de la part d'une algue. Lui aussi avait cru à sa propre mort, alors quoi de plus normal ? Il aurait fait la même chose pour lui. Zorro vint alors s'incruster dans le lit du convalescent, obligeant le cuisinier à se servir de lui comme oreiller.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore, le Marimo ?

-J'ai sommeil alors je dors. Un souci ?

-Nan, aucun.

-Bien, alors bonne nuit...

-Attends !

-Quoi encore...?

Le blond réfléchit un instant. Pourquoi le retenir alors que le bretteur s'apprêtait à s'endormir aussi vite que l'éclair ? Un simple caprice ? Non, au fond de lui, il avait peur. Peur que l'histoire se répète. Que l'un d'eux prenne une décision stupide qui pourrait réellement finir mal cette fois ci. Une angoisse terriblement forte mais qu'il jugeait idiote. Pourtant, il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

-Tu me promets... ? Qu'on restera toujours ensemble... ?

-Sanji, j'ai compris la leçon. Je ne serai pas stupide une seconde fois, quand même.

-Mais tu es toujours stupide, Marimo. C'est pas ça que je te demande. Mais...

-J'ai bien compris que tu me resteras collé aux basques jusqu'à ta mort et que la seule façon de te protéger, c'est de te surveiller de près, alors ne crois pas que tu vas réchapper à ma surveillance active, le Love-cook.

-Surveillance active ? Que j'ai peur avec un homme qui passe la plus grande partie de sa vie à dormir ! L'autre partie à s'entraîner, bien sûr !

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Totalement !

Sanji se mit à rire tandis que l'autre esquissait un sourire amusé. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter désormais, son algue avait bien compris le message. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis, le ronflement du bretteur commença à se faire entendre, signalant qu'il s'était endormi pour mieux surveiller son cuisinier. Quoique sa poigne le retenait bien assez contre lui. Le blond sourit doucement, tellement heureux d'être là, en vie. Il étouffa un bâillement et se laissa prendre dans les bras de Morphée, afin de prendre un repos bien mérité.

Derrière la porte de l'infirmerie, Robin les regardait en souriant. Elle avait écarté les deux autres, en particulier Chopper afin de ne pas heurter sa sensibilité de petit renne si cela avait dérapé. Mais non, ils allaient bien tous les deux, endormis. Une scène plus que mignonne. Elle les laissa se reposer tandis que Luffy revenait à la charge vers elle.

-Ils vont bien ?

-Parfaitement, capitaine. Je crois qu'ils ne peuvent aller mieux, désormais.

L'énergumène élastique sourit de toutes ses dents avant de partir piller le frigo. Sa tentative fut réduite à néant par la navigatrice, qui avait tout prévu. Alors que l'ambiance du bateau redevenait peu à peu celle habituelle, l'archéologue regardait le ciel, en souriant. Elle chuchota quelques mots tout à leur honneur, avant de rejoindre son amie pour un café :

-Faites que votre amour dévore le danger, afin que le danger ne dévore pas votre amour...

_Fin ? _


End file.
